1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a three-dimensional gesture sensing method; in particular, to a three-dimensional gesture sensing method that can dynamically adjust sensing areas and a touch sensing device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the development of the touch sensing technology, there are more and more electric devices having the touch sensing function. A user can operate an electric device by touching or pressing a touch screen of the electric device.
The touch screen can be, for example, the resistive overlay touch screen, the photosensitive touch screen, the capacitive touch screen or the like. The working principle of the capacitive touch screen is as follows. When a user uses his finger or an article to contact the touch screen, the touch screen can transform the information of the contact position to an electric signal by detecting the capacitance variations between the conductive sensing patterns, between the adjacent sensing patterns, between the grounding electrodes or between other electric elements.
Moreover, the three-dimensional gesture sensing technology has been developed recently, by which a user can operate an electric device without directly contacting a touch screen thereof. However, currently, to implement the three-dimensional gesture sensing, there are additional conductive lines or additional light emitting elements needed to be configured in the touch screen, which increases the cost and the complexity regarding manufacturing a touch screen with the three-dimensional gesture sensing function. In addition, compared with the two-dimensional touch sensing technology, there is still room for improvement of the detection accuracy regarding the three-dimensional gesture sensing technology.